


A Nice Brunet

by oh_johnny



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_johnny/pseuds/oh_johnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Paul has a filthy mouth on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Brunet

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of archiving some of my work from the johnheartpaul comm on lj. This is one of those so, not new although maybe new to you.

John was trying very hard to pay attention to the cute blonde in the low cut top but he was having trouble. Every time he looked up he could see Paul watching him. And not just looking at him in a very innocent oh look there's my mate sort of way. Oh no. Paul was looking at him with _that_ look. The predatory I have plans for you mate look. The look that made his hind brain start gabbling warnings at him in some sort of unintelligible caveman-speak. The look that made his prick twitch.

God, he loved that look.

He handed the blonde off to George ("Here, mate, look after this for me, will ya?") and went off to sit next to Paul as nonchalantly as he could given the current state of certain parts of his anatomy. He had picked up a drink on the way across the room and lit a cigarette as he sat down, staring out at the room, not meeting Paul's eyes.

"John," Paul nodded, also just staring out at the room.

"Paul," John nodded back.

"Not interested in the blonde any more?"

"No."

"Ah. I wonder why not."

"Not my type, really."

"No?"

"No. I find myself more in the mood for a brunet."

"Really. How...interesting."

"Isn't it? And you? No birds for you tonight?

"No. I find myself more interested elsewhere also."

"Yes?"

"Yes. Do you know, John, what I'd like to do tonight?"

John swallowed quickly and, still not looking at Paul said, "No. Tell me."

Paul smiled and nodded at a passing acquaintance, took a drag of his cigarette and said, "I'd like to fuck you senseless."

"Really."

"Yes, really. Do you know how?"

"No."

"Mm. Well, first it will be my hands, John. I want to slide off your shirt and run my fingers down your spine. I want to touch you, to stroke you, to feel you shiver against me. Then my mouth. I want to taste you, to lick and nibble, to tease you with my tongue. Then, well, then, John, both together. My tongue in your mouth and my fingers on your cock."

John made a noise then, a stifled moan, and shifted in his seat. Paul continued, softly, nodding and smiling at passersby, nothing in his expression giving away what he was saying.

"I want you naked beneath me. I want to bend you over the edge of the bed. I want you on your knees. I want my hand on your cock and my teeth in your shoulder and I want to ride you. I want to make you beg me for more. I want you to call out my name and tell me to go harder and faster. I want to fuck you into that bed. I want to come inside you and call out your name as I do."

"Jesus, Paul," John whispered.

"So what do you say, John? Ready to leave this little party?"

"You have no idea," groaned John, "There's just one little problem."

"What?"

"I don't think I can stand up."

Paul laughed, loud, and lit up another cigarette.

"Never mind," he said, "I'll wait."


End file.
